The Division of AIDS (DAIDS), NIAID supports research to identify therapeutic agents for the prevention and treatment of infections with the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) and opportunistic pathogens associated with acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS) including Mycobacterium tuberculosis. Researchers in these and other DAIDS-sponsored pre-clinical programs are actively engaged in investigating the basic biology of the targeted pathogens, identifying novel therapeutic approaches to treat diseases caused by these infectious agents, and testing therapeutic strategies in animal models. In support of the DAIDS drug development effort the contract provides resynthesis on a small-scale (0.1 - 10 g/batch) compounds. Samples of synthetic intermediates are Provided to NIAID as requested by the Project Officer. The Project Officer identifies the target materials and provide synthetic methods when Available. The contract also provides synthetic routes for the preparation of, and synthesize, 100 - 1000 g batches of potential anti-infective agents selected by the Project Officer. For each compound synthesized the contractor provides: (a) a summary of the synthetic process including scheme, all materials used and amount, overall yield, solubility, etc.; (b) an analytical data sheet that includes infrared, NMR, and ultraviolet spectra, melting point, elemental analysis, chromatographic Behavior, and when requested, MS and/or 13C NMR; and (c) a Material Safety Data Sheet as required by the Occupational Safety and Health Administration. Different classes of compounds have been synthesized (some following Good Manufacturing Practices) for enzymatic, in vitro, and in vivo studies and have included small quantities of metabolites for use in mechanism of action and metabolism studies and larger, bulk quantities of drugs for animal studies and clinical trials.